Gas turbine engines used in some aircraft include exhaust systems that have variable area exhaust nozzles. Variable area exhaust nozzles may include flaps that are movable to vary the area of the exhaust nozzles. Those exhaust nozzles, however, may present a number of drawbacks when confronted with the space constraints of some gas turbine engines. Alternative variable area exhaust nozzles for gas turbine engines therefore remain an area of interest.